Tamaroku
*THIS IS A WIP PAGE,EVERYTHING IS NOT FINAL. DO NOT EDIT!* Tamaroku is the second idol group to debut in Xayn Yrlis Industries. They are the main rivals of Aqua Billion. They debuted on September 3rd,less than a year before Aqua Billion even had their pre-debut. They started out originally with 7 members but was later cut down to 6. Of those six members they were Tiara Kujo,Kei Nananatsu,Vanessa Saitama,Luluco Sawashiro and sisters Hitori and Tegaru Tomoe. Synopsis During the new semester at Katabawa City High School,Tiara Kujo was living her rich average life. One particular day,she 'purposely stole' an idol magazine that someone dropped and found a new way to become even more famous,besides being a royal family member by the way! She called upon every female in the school to join her prestigious idol group but no one was interested in the offer. She was almost ready to give up until her best friend Luluco joined in that offer along with her friend Vanessa. Feeling successful,Tiara continued on with her journey and found Kei Nananatsu in Chemistry 2 just studying away. Tiara asked her to join her idol group but Kei politely refused cause her studies are in top priority. However,as someone who takes no for an answer,Tiara forces her in anyway. Returning for her search,she comes across sisters Hitori and Tegaru Tomoe. Hitori was another classmate of Tiara's but has never talked to her one-on-one due to her rambunctious personality. Now that she has finally has a chance to speak with her,she may ask them both to join her idol group,to which she replied no in an instant. Unlike Kei,who only took about a minute,these two took weeks until finally on September 3rd,Tamaroku finally formed. Later on,as time progressed then eventually got a 7th member,Princess Catalina of Laxamana. Despite her gentleness and overall shyness,she supported Tamaroku...and was the only member to do so. Later on at the Annual XXXI Grandmaster Idol Show,Tamaroku and Aqua Billion were the top 2 at the grand finals and due to bad coordination,they were dropped as runner-up,leaving Aqua Billion the victors. A riot was caused backstage and Catalina called it quits for Tamaroku. Despite her betrayal,Tamaroku still continues to grow as a 6-girl group,hoping to achieve better than Aqua Billion. Personal Lives Each Tamaroku members lives a different life and some have happy stories and some don't. For Luluco,she lost her parents via place crash and is the guardian of her younger siblings. When busy with school and idol activities,she calls upon her neighbors to take care of her siblings. Vanessa lives a slightly poor life and lives in a rickety old house. She lives with only her father who she rarely speaks to. She's been thinking about moving to a nicer place since others view it as a haunted mansion which the reason she doesn't have friends(aside Luluco and the rest of the TR members). Kei's dream of becoming an astronaut were almost crushed due to losing a friend after a failed launch. Not to mention she struggles on the daily trying to keep things together. With idol work and school work being her main priorities,she's having a difficult time multitasking. Tiara has a very wealthy life with her and family dubbed 'The Crimson Ladybug' family Members Luluco Sawashiro-The cutest and tallest member of Tamaroku. Despite being Aqua Billion's rival,she would prefer them to be just friends. She loves sweets,harajuku,decora and lolita fashion,cute animals/creatures and pastel colors. Her job is the be the costume designer and accessories maker. She is a 3rd year. Vanessa Saitama-The stoic and quiet member of Tamaroku. She only lives with her father and her books. She's been best friends with Luluco since they were toddlers. Some say she is the inspiration of most of Tamaroku's songs due to her creativity and vivid imagination. As such,she is in charge of writing songs and making up stories behind them. She is a 3rd year. Kei Nanatsu-The sharp,intelligent member of Tamaroku. A straight A student,she always puts her studies in top priority. Although still a rookie in the idol and music business,she won't be a sloucher. She's in charge of making sure all members are in tip-top shape,whether practicing or actually performing. She is a 2nd year. Tiara Kujo-The strong willed leader of Tamaroku. A member of the Crimson Ladybug Family,she relies on fame and fortune more than anything else. As the leader,she often does leader things and as such,she wants to be better than Aqua Billion and will not rest until the deed is done. She is a 2nd year. Hitori Tomoe-The tough and masculine member of Tamaroku. Though small,she is a threat. She masters at the art of dancing and strives to have all eyes fallen on the group itself. She'll often pick a fight on anyone who dare says Tamaroku is inferior to any other idol group. She will accept any challenge. She is a 1st year. Tegaru Tomoe-The sloth of Tamaroku. All she does is sleep and sleep and sleep which gives her the title of 'Grand NEET'. She almost never participates in any work in general and will just laze around all day. Though she'll get off almost easily,she often gets tortured to high paced dance numbers when she doesn't cooperate. She is a 9th grader and attends Katsuragi Jr. High School. Discography Category:All Miku Hair Based Group Category:Miku Hair Based Category:Teen Idols Category:Female Idols Category:Luna Sakuraba Category:Tamaroku Category:Katabawa City Students Category:Katsuragi Junior Students